My oh my
by againsolox
Summary: Damon comes back from his long trip to torment his brother Stefan. On this process he gets to study Elena very closely and his up for a suprise...
1. Chapter 1

I laid on my bed with my legs crossed while I thought about the girl my brother was interested in. What's her name again? I thought. I stopped repeating her name in my mind a while back after I was done teasing my brother Stefan and ever since I can't remember her name.

I can't deny she was very "Katherine like" and that drew me to her.

"Elena!" I smiled proud of myself for remembering someone's name that I didn't even care about.

Elena, the first time I saw that girl I was in shock, for a second I even thought I was looking at the women I loved but that was impossible since Katherine was trapped in the tomb for a century now.

Maybe I should study this Elena girl closely you never know she could be Katherine in disguise. I know it may sound kind of pointless to do so but at this point I don't mind studying her, I might even have a little fun with her that would piss Stephen off and I do like pissing him off.

I got out of bed, got my leather jacket on and walked out of my room. While I closed the door behind me Stephen walked by me and glared.

"Oooh I'm so scared" I laughed.

Stephen just kept on walking towards the bathroom.

I walked down the stairs and out of the house. At that point I didn't know where I was heading too but I wanted to have some fun.

I walked in the local bar "Mystic Grill" and sat at a booth.

"May I help you?" a blonde waitress asked me while smiling.

I smiled and said "Why yes you can, I'd like a shot of whisky please."

"A shot of whisky coming right up" She left towards the bar.

I looked clueless around the plain bar and noticed how boring it still was compared to the ones I used to go back in Italy.

All I could spot that caught my attention was an old jukebox with my favorite songs from back in the days.

No flat screen Tvs or lights everywhere, it was a very chill place.

I noticed Elena walking in the door with a very attractive blond girl but not as attractive as Elena.

Elena had a natural glow, she didn't need much to look beautiful.

"I heard about what happened with Matt" The blond girl said to Elena while they sat at a table.

"Things are not the same since my parents died Caroline, I just need time for myself." Elena said while laying her scarf on her lap.

"Yeah, but you also need people that care about you around you and Matt is definitely one of them." Caroline said while giving Elena a comfort smile.

"I know he cares about me but I just want to be single, get my head straight and set my priorities first, like my brother. He need me more than anything right now." Elena said.

Well, she is caring about the ones she loves I thought. There's a reason not to think she's Katherine. I shook my head.

"Well anyways, did you see the new guy at school today? Hi's name is Stefan." Caroline asked.

Here's the goods I thought.

"Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I heard you two set off on the right foot." Caroline said.

"He's alright I guess." Elena said.

"No attraction?" Caroline looked down.

From where I sat I could see Caroline's smile of hope. I wondered if Elena could see it too but since she had her eyes wondering all over the place I could tell she wouldn't care even if she saw it.

"I don't want anyone Caroline" Elena sighed.

If I was Elena; I had already jumped on top of Caroline and sucked the life out of her, but that's just me.

Elena's phone rung and she answered it right away.

I bet she wanted something to save her from her misery, heck even I was getting frustrated, no goods what-so-ever.

"Hello?…yeah aunt Jenna I'll be right there" Elena hung up. "I gotta go Caroline." she said while getting up from her chair.

"But now?" Caroline asked.

"Heck yeah bitch now" I said under my breath. For a second there I thought my mind was going wooo on me.

"Yeah, aunt Jenna needs me." Elena said while putting on her jacket.

"Jeremy again?" Caroline asked still sitted.

"Yeah." Elena sucked on her bottom lip.

"Alright, take care, I'll see you tomorrow." Caroline finally got up and hugged Elena.

"Bye." Elena said and walked out.

I looked around and there was nothing interesting but again that jukebox. Who knew a jukebox could be a bars lifesaver. I thought while walking outside.

I looked around the dark street and I could still hear Elena's car so I decided to follow it.


	2. Chapter 2

I studied Elena's every motion while she was driving, I could tell she was worried and very thoughtful.

I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. I tried to study her closely but I couldn't concentrate since I had to watch where I was going.

I did notice that her car was very simple, black and not decorated like girls usually do back in Italy.

She suddenly took a right and came to a smooth stop and I hid myself behind a tree.

Elena got out of the car, walked up to the door and breathed heavily before walking in.

I concentrated to hear what was going on inside the house.

"Jeremy get down here now!" Elena yelled.

"He's passed out on the couch" aunt Jenna sighed.

"What did he do now aunt Jenna?" Elena asked worried and mad.

"I don't know exactly. He walked in the house stumbling and passed out." aunt Jenna looked down.

"We should take him upstairs and we can talk about it tomorrow." Elena suggested.

Aunt Jenna nodded her head while they both walked towards Jeremy.

At this point I could see them both from the living room window.

Jeremy was laying on a brown sofa with his arm down touching a smooth looking red carpet.

To the right there was a fireplace and on the back of the living room there was the door to the kitchen.

"Jeremy, get up. Come on let's get you to your room." Elena said while grabbing Jeremy's arm.

He opened his eyes slightly and struggled to get up.

Elena put one of his arms around her neck and Jenna did the same.

"Vicky" Jeremy mumbled "Vick" he mumbled once again while closing his eyes.

I couldn't see them anymore once they were up the stairs. I climbed up the tree, I couldn't help it ,I'm very curious and fuck I wanted to know who this Vicky is.

Jenna and Elena walked in a dark room with Jeremy. I guessed it was his room. The walls were dark and there was two doors, one leading to the hallway and the other a bathroom I guessed. Near the window there was a computer table and a laptop on top of it.

Jenna walked out while Elena kissed Jeremy's forehead.

"Goodnight." She whispered and walked in the bathroom.

Suddenly a light went on in a different room, I couldn't take a look so I decided to jump over to the tree next to the one I was on.

"It's so hard without you guys here" Elena said looking at a picture of her parents.

"I miss you so much." Elena said.

I felt bad for her, I could feel her pain but I shook it away and was back to no feelings at all.

Once I saw Elena getting ready for bed I left home.


	3. Chapter 3

While I sat on the couch looking at the fireplace I went back to thinking what have happened to Elena's parents. All I knew at the time was that they had died but I wanted to know how.

"When are you leaving?" Stefan asked me while pouring a cup of whisky.

"Once I get my hands on… what's her name again?" I paused pretending I had forgotten her name but I knew damn well I could never… "Elena. you know, she's a dead ringer for Katherine."

"and how would you know?" Stefan asked while sitting next to me.

"I gave her the honor of my presence tonight, it was very interesting actually." I teased him.

Stefan jumped up on me and held my neck tight. "Don't ever get close to her or…"

I didn't give Stefan a chance, I dragged him across the room pining him over the wall. "Or what brother?" I asked.

Stefan struggled to move. "You can't do much feeding on puppies you should know better." I got really close to his face and whispered " I miss Katherine so much I'm willing to pretend Elena is her for a while" I winked at him while grabbing his drink and taking a sip.

"If you touch one finger on Elena I swear I _will_ kill you" Stefan said.

"I'm willing for a challenge." I said while walking towards the stairs.

I sat up on my bed and looked over at the clock. It was 6:00 am.

I bent my knees and rested my head on my hands.

_What am I going to do with Jeremy?_ I thought to myself.

He has been a mess ever since our parents died.

It killed me to see him like this , I wish I could make it all better. I wish my parents had lived

Even If it meant that I would have died.

I gave him a break during summer, I know it was wrong of me to pretend that nothing was going on around me but I was so lost, it took me a while to get my head straight and it still isn't. It's so hard sometimes. Aunt Jenna decided to move in with us from LA. I'm very great full that she did but she never really had to deal with responsibility or kids, but she's hanging in there.

"Breakfast is ready!" I heard aunt Jenna yelling from downstairs.

I walked downstairs and straight to the kitchen. "Good morning" I said the moment I saw Stefen drinking coffee.

Stefan nodded at me. I could still sense some kind of anger in him from yesterday.

I opened up the fridge looking for some bags of blood I had stolen a couple of days ago from the Hospital. I took a straw from the sink, punctured a hole on the bag and started sucking on it. "Mmm b+, my favorite."

Stefan pointed at the bag. "You stole that from where?"

I stopped sucking on my straw and licked my lips teasing Stefen who was controlling his emotions towards the blood. It was like a forbidden love; want but can't have , I love it! but still thought it was stupid. What's the point of being a vampire if you can't drink blood?

"Don't worry it's not from the local hospital, I'm not that stupid." I started sucking again on that delicious straw.

Stefan couldn't bare it anymore and walked out of the house; towards school I guessed.

"Mmm taste so goooood!" I exclaimed with a huge smile on my face while eating chocolate chip pancakes that Aunt Jenna had made.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, I almost put the house on fire while doing it." Aunt Jenna pet my head.

"Where's Jeremy?" I asked while eating some more pancake.

"He already left." Aunt Jenna said while getting plates to the sink.

"He didn't wait for me?, am I late?" I startled.

"No, Elena. He said he needed to meet some friends and he would be walking with them to school."

I lowered my head knowing exactly what friends he was probably talking about.

I took a sip of coffee when the bell rung.

"That must be my cue that Stefan is here." I got up, grabbed my book bag and opened the door for Stefan. "Good morning." I smiled wide.

He flashed me those perfect teeth with my favorite smile. "Good morning." He leaned in and kissed me.

"Good morning Stefan!" Aunt Jenna yelled from the kitchen.

"Morning." Stefan said to Aunt Jenna. "We have to go now, school is almost starting."

"Ok,ok." I grabbed my jacket and headed out to Stefan's car.

"Are we going over to my house after school?" Stefan asked me while opening the door of the car for me.

"That'd be nice." I smiled at Stefan while getting in the car.

In a flash he was already next to me turning on the car. "Would you like to sleep over?"

"I would have to ask Aunt Jenna. You should see her acting like she's been a parent for years!" I giggled at the thought.

"I'm hoping she'll let you. I was planning something for us tonight." Stefan looked at me with those piercing eyes and flashed me with a smile to die for.

"Oh God, she better." I giggled while Stefan parked his car.

"One more day in the life of a teenage high schooler" Stefan said.

"I bet you're so excited, it's not like you've been through this over and over again."

"I haven't.." Stefan looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I never went to high school, except when I was a human. I wanted to be away from human as much as possible so I wouldn't fall into temptation, at least until I was sure I could control myself."

"So why you decided to come back now?" I asked with curiosity.

"Because I wanted to get to know you better."

"So you knew me before you even went to school?"

"Uhm…" Stefan looked away.

"Stefan.. tell me." I said firmly.


End file.
